


The Rain Song

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, Kinda, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Mixtape, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Prompt: I can’t stop thinking that what if Cas comes back and the brothers are just staring in disbelief. Sam telling Dean that they need to test him first, and he turns to get the salt and silver and stuff, but Dean stops him and just asks Cas what the first song on the mixtape is. When Cas gets it right, Dean breaks down into sobs and clutches onto Cas for dear life.





	The Rain Song

There’s no way.

 

Castiel stood in front of them, his once white button up stained red and littered with tiny slits where blades broke through flesh and severed fabric. His blue orbs had confusion and relief swimming in them. 

 

“ _ Dean _ .” he breathed. Flashes of a year before flickered before Dean’s eyes when Mom almost shot Cas, and he gripped onto Dean so hard, it became difficult for him to breathe for a minute. 

 

“Cas?” Dean croaked. “B-but… No… It  _ can’t  _ be.” 

 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Sam said. Cas’s attention directed to the youngest Winchester. 

 

“You didn’t die either.” Cas said, stating the obvious as usual. Sam huffed a laugh. 

 

“Thankfully.” he replied. “You know the drill, Cas.” 

 

The angel nodded once and proceeded to roll his tattered sleeve up to his elbow. Usually, Dean would have some witty comment most likely including the phrase, ‘Jesus, Cas, take me out for dinner first, huh?’, in which Castiel would tilt his head in utter confusion before rolling his eyes and barking out a small laugh. In this ordeal and under these circumstances, however, Dean was uncharacteristically silent, his face absent of any inkling of emotion. While his heart hammered furiously against his ribcage, his eyes lingered on Castiel’s face, something he used to chastise his best friend for doing years ago, and sometimes even now. For months now, he thought he’d never get to say the words,  _ “Damn it, Cas _ ”, or  _ “Personal space, buddy”,  _ or  _ “Hey, Cas.”  _

 

_ “Mornin’, sunshine.” _

 

_ “Be careful, idiot.”  _

 

_ “Let’s go home.” _

 

_ “Cas, stop stealing my socks, ass.”  _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

Before Dean could stop himself, he spat out, “Wait.”

 

Sam was about to hand Castiel a glass of holy water with salt sprinkled in it when he paused and turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

 

“There’s only one way to find out if this is our Cas.” Dean said. 

 

Cas looked at him expectantly. Dean walked closer to him to get an accurate enough reading in his friend’s eyes. 

 

“What’s the fourth song?” he asked. 

 

“What?” Sam questioned. “Dean, this is-”

 

“Shut up,” Dean said, his gaze not wavering from Cas’s. “Now. What’s the fourth song?” 

 

With only a half second’s pause, Castiel licked his lips already chapped lips and responded with only three words which through Dean’s world into an earthquake:

 

“ _ The Rain Song.”  _

 

Once those three words were uttered, the earthquake inside Dean’s soul wrecked everything. The levee in which he was pressing back a wave of suppressed feelings  broke instantly. Those same waves cascaded down his face in the form of salty tears. He pulled Cas roughly into his arms and held onto him tight like his friend had done for him many times before. He sobbed with nothing withheld onto his best friend’s shoulder, gripping onto the fragmented fabric of that same trench coat he carried around for months like a child held onto their blanket with no sign of letting up any time soon. 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him and made sure that Dean wouldn’t fall if he fainted. After closing his eyes and breathing in the scent that was Dean Winchester, (Oil, gunpowder, sweat, a bit of beer, and a light tinge of Sam’s lavender shampoo this time. Funny. Castiel would be sure to tease Dean about it during better circumstances.), he reached one arm out for Sam, who stood there with tears glistening in his own eyes, which were currently a beautiful mix of blue and green. Shock crossed Sam’s face at Castiel’s invitation. Sam was quick to huddle into the hug the small family shared together. 

 

Neither Sam, Castiel, nor Dean could recall when they ended up on the floor, curled in on one another in a position that was sure to have Sam and Dean groaning due to the pains in their backs the next morning. There was silence aside from the occasional sniffle or sharp intake of breath. 

 

Suddenly, Sam gasped. “Crap.” he breathed before jumping up. Dean had dozed off, but he instantly snapped alert once Sam moved. He blinked a few times to awaken himself. 

 

“Wha’s wrong?” Dean mumbled, voice scratchy from sleep and dried tears. 

 

“Jack,” Sam said. “I forgot about him.” 

 

“Jack?” Castiel said. His eyes widened. “As in Kelly’s son?”

 

“The one and only.” Dean said.

 

“Can I.. Can I see him?” Cas asked. Dean pulled himself up, straightening himself with a clearing of his throat, and offered a hand for the angel. 

 

“Of course. He  _ is  _ your son.”

 

Cas took on a puzzled expression. “What? But.. I’m not his father.”

 

Sam snorted and gave him a look of sympathy. “Try telling him that. He’s been saying you’re his father since the day he was born. He says he chose you, Cas.” 

 

Cas’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. “There’s no way. He’s only about six months old by now. He couldn’t have chosen his father, much less me.”

 

Dean barked a laugh. “Just.. wait till you see him.” 

 

Cas furrowed his brows, but he followed the brothers anyway as they lead him upstairs to meet his son. 


End file.
